


Pack Expansion

by Sourwolf and Stilinski (Kitsune_Moonstar)



Series: Just This Once Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Sourwolf%20and%20Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles add to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe where everyone (for the most part) lives.

Stiles was trying not to notice how nervous his husband was. Because if he thought about that, he was going to start thinking about how nervous he was, and that wasn't going to end well for anyone. The two of them had been waiting for this day for almost a year and a half now, and now that it was finally here, Stiles felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack, and that was not how he wanted things to go. Today he and Derek were going to finally meet their daughter for the first time and take her home, and the last thing he wanted to do was mar the event in any way.

The subject of children had come up about two years ago, and it hadn't taken the two of them long to decide on adoption. Then it was the long process to get approved and get on lists. And after that, it was a lot of waiting. This was actually the third time that there had been a chance to adopt. The first two times had ended with things not working out. So there was a reason for the nerves beyond just the fact that they would be meeting their daughter today.

But this time it was different, on multiple levels. For one thing, this was going to be a private adoption, and the papers were already signed. Their Kira had come to them in a roundabout way. Apparently, Derek's mother had known Kira's family, and when the kitsune kit had been orphaned, the werewolf pack in the area had reached out to the Hale pack. Since there were no other relatives stepping forward and kitsune and werewolves could get along quite well, it was decided that Derek and Stiles would take her in.

So now the two of them were driving down to Point Reyes Station in order to pick Kira up. There was a brand new infant car seat in the back along with a diaper bag that could barely hold everything foisted upon them by their packs. Both the McCall pack and the Hale pack were going more than a little overboard about the newest addition to their family. They all had seen pictures of Kira, but Stiles had absolutely no doubt that they were going to be invaded the moment they got her home.

Derek reached over and adjusted the radio, changing it from NPR to a station that was playing bright, cheery pop music. Stiles raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Derek was probably just as nervous as he was, and if he wanted to listen silly pop music to make the driver better, his husband wasn't going to complain.

It really was a beautiful drive. The two of them had left with plenty of time just in case something happened along way, but it also meant that they did not have to rush. They sort of were anyway, but Stiles did take the time to appreciate the coast scenery. He took another deep breath.

Neither of them were talking. There was really too much nervous energy in the car to do so. It was hard to believe that this was really happening, and as they drove past another tiny coast town, Stiles wondered if this was really real. He wasn't sure that he was going to believe it until Kira was actually in his arms. The road seemed to stretch on forever, and Stiles wondered if they would ever get to the end of it.

When they did finally roll into town it was late afternoon, and there was fog everywhere. Thankfully, it wasn't the supernatural sort. He and Derek followed their directions to a house that was just outside of town. Derek parked the car and the two of them shared a look. Taking another deep breath Stiles got out of the car. The house's front door opened before they even reached it, and a tall man stepped out with a smile.

"You must be Derek and Stiles. I'm Nick Deveroux."

Derek shook his hand. "Alpha Deveroux."

"Come on in. Kira's asleep, so we can get all of the boring parts of this."

The Deveroux home was cozy, and Stiles immediately felt at ease there. Nick gestured for them to take a seat.

"We scrounged together as much documentation and information about Kira as we were able to. Unfortunately, with almost everyone wiped out, there wasn't much to go on. But I do have Kira's birth certificate for you. As well as all the information we've been able on find on kitsune. They're not too different from werewolves, so hopefully there won't be too many surprises." Nick handed Stiles a thick folder of papers. "I'm glad you were willing to take her. We'd offer to adopt her ourselves, but the twins are four and the triplets are two, and I can't do that to Mia. Besides, the relatives we were able to contact in Japan, seemed to think you'd be the best caretakers for her. Though they do expect you to bring her to visit them."

Stiles smiled. It was nice to know that someone thought they'd be good parents. And he wouldn't mind a trip to Japan every now and then. He was idly flipping through the pages when a wail split the air. Nick sighed.

"And she's up. Let's go meet your daughter."

Nick led the way back into a room that had been a study which had clearly been converted into a nursery. Laying in a play pin was a seven month old infant wailing her lungs out. Nick deftly scooped her up and handed her to Derek. Stiles watched as his husband froze for a split second before cradling the baby close and rubbing her back soothingly. Kira calmed almost immediately, and Stiles was taken by just how natural the scene looked. Derek gently nuzzled the top of Kira's downy head, and he felt his heart melt.

Nick just shook his head. "Well, if there was ever any doubt that you were the right people for her, that settled it. She never calms down that easily for anyone else."

Derek and Stiles stayed the night. It gave them time to bond with Kira a little and to pack up the few things she had. It was an interesting evening. They quickly learned that Kira loved to be held and cuddled and wanted to be touched. She was curious too and did her level best to investigate anything she could reach. The first time Derek had handed her to Stiles to hold, he'd very quickly realized that was going to adore this little girl until the day he died.

The drive back to Beacon Hills the next day was tense in a different way. They had a much more precious cargo this time and some how damaging it was unthinkable. Thankfully, Kira took to the car trip quite well. She actually slept most of the way. Which was just as well. They pulled up in front of their new house and amazingly found no one waiting. It didn't take long for the two of them to get Kira settled in the nursery that they had put together. She woke almost immediately when Stiles set her down in her new crib, but instead of starting to cry, Kira looked around with wide eyes.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and sighed. "We should probably let everyone know that we're home."

"We're going to be invaded," Stiles groaned. "Let's just tell Dad and Melissa. They can meet their granddaughter, and then we'll let everyone else know."

John Stilinski was over at the house within minutes of hearing the news. Stiles was fairly certain he'd probably broken traffic laws, but no one was going to call the sheriff on that. He beamed at Derek and Stiles.

"Introduce me to my granddaughter, boys."

Melissa smacked his shoulder. "Give them a moment, John. She's a baby, not evidence."

Derek laughed but when to fetch Kira. Stiles couldn't help the way his heart swelled when the two of them reappeared. John held out his arms for Kira.

"Dad, meet Kira Stilinski-Hale."

He smiled down the little girl. "Hello, sweetheart."

Melissa snapped a photo. Then she handed the camera to Stiles.

"My turn. She's absolutely adorable, Stiles."

The grandparents hadn't been there more than ten or fifteen minutes when other cars started pulling up in front of the house. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I think the cat is out of the bag."

Derek sighed. "We knew it would happen sooner or later."

By the end of the next thirty minutes, the house was completely full of pack members there to see their newest addition. Kira bore with being passed from person to person fairly well for the first twenty minutes, but then she wanted Derek or Stiles and nobody else. The rest of the pack was rather put out about that, but that didn't stop Allison and Lydia from cooing over how cute she was and discussing fashion options for the infant.

The kids especially seemed fascinated by Kira. She wasn't the first baby most of them had seen, but all of them wanted to hold the new baby, and werewolves especially seemed fascinated by her.

"She smells interesting. Not quite like a wolf. Maybe spicier?" Talia informed Stiles. "She smells good though. I can baby sit if you'd like."

Stiles smiled at the twelve year old. "I think you may have to get in line on that one."

Talia sighed. "That's what Mom said too."

Kira eventually fell asleep despite all of the attention. The two packs lingered despite that, and Stiles quickly discovered they hadn't come empty handed. There were all sorts of dishes that could be frozen and easily reheated as well as their refrigerator was far more stocked than Stiles remembered it being when they left to pick Kira up. Beyond that there were more toys than you could shake a stick at as well as a stack of baby clothes. It had been almost two years since there had been a new addition to the pack, but even so, this seemed to going a bit overboard.

Still, he knew it was because they loved him and Derek and wanted them to be happy. And it was just as clear that everyone already adored Kira. Even with the early tragedy in her life, Kira was going to grow being very loved and very happy if Stiles had anything to say about it. When he made his way back to the living room after stowing their new abundance of gifts in the nursery, he found that number of people in the house had dwindled. Stiles lingered in the doorway for a long moment, watching Derek talk softly with his sister even as held a sleeping Kira up against his chest.

It had taken a long time for them to get to this moment, but Stiles was absolutely certain that it had been more than worth the wait.


End file.
